Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN581)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN581 | BaseOfOperations = A Carnival Fun House, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 7' | Weight = 374 lbs. | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = right Eye Green Left Eye Category:Green Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, scaled skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = Give it your best shot, then, if you can! Come and get your superior... The Goblin Victorious! | Speaker = The Goblin | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = Norman Osborn had a similar history to his Earth-90214 counterpart, except that he survived being killed by venomous spiders. When the Tablet of Order and Chaos got shattered in Earth-TRN579, three of the tablet's pieces ended up in Earth-TRN581. Two of these fragments were recovered by some of Osborn's henchmen; Hammerhead and The Vulture. While The Spider-Man was able to recover the first two fragments, he wasn't able to recover the last before Osborn got his hands on it. The power of the tablet transformed Norman into a large grey beast. Spider-Man tracked Osborn to his carnival hideout. Osborn had laid many traps and allowed his goons to try and defeat the wall-crawler, but to no avail. Eventually Osborn decided to confront the webslinger one on one. The supervillain was too strong for Spider-Man to fight face to face, but he did have a weak-point, a red, glowing strip of flesh on his back. Exploiting this weak point against Osborn, Spider-Man was able to subdue his old enemy and reclaim the last and final fragment located in this dimension. Osborn was last seen at the Carnival Freak Show, back where he first began, trapped in his monstrous form. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-1610. * Abominable Physiology: His fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos mutated him physically. Even after the fragment was taken form him, he was still stuck in his grotesque abominable appearance. ** Grotesque Appearance: The fragment which gave him his powers also gave him a grotesque, abominable and monstrous appearance, turning Norman Osborn into the spitting image of the monster he really was. ** Superhuman Abilities: He also possesses superhuman physical abilities, most notably superhuman strength, stamina and speed as well as a high resistance to injury. Even The Spider Man and to resort to dodging Osborn's attacks as well as attacking him when Osborn was either taking breather from the fight or damaging his weak spot in his backside. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. *'Criminal Mastermind:' He is the leader of the criminal empire in New York city. *'Master of Intimidation:' Osborn can easily strike fear into the hearts of people and bene his gang. His lieutenants - Hammerhead and Vulture - even fear him, but stopped fearing him upon acquiring supernatural powers from their respective fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Weakspot:' Despite his abominable physiology having a great resistance to injury, his backside had a crimson colored weak spot, which The Spider Man exploited into defeating him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Norman Osborn was voiced by Jim Cummings. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Wind Breath Category:Shooting Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:2010 Character Debuts